


To Hide or Not to Hide

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the promt "shelter". Tag for chapter 367 of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hide or Not to Hide

There was a part of him who climbed down between the sixth and seventh cars of the Puffing Tom – such a tiny space, and no shelter at all neither from the stormy night around him or from the darkness in his heart – fully intending to hide away there, hoping to be forgotten. But at the same time as he doubted that he'd ever be able to face Luffy again, he suspected that if he hid, he'd never even be able to face _himself_, even if he survived.

If only he could hide and fight at the same time. If only he could become invisible, just for a while, to fight by Luffy's side while hidden from the captain's eyes and judgement. If only he could be not Usopp – former crewmember, weak and pathetic – but a hero, strong and brave...

...didn't Sanji say something about finding a bunch of masks and capes in the seventh car?


End file.
